Friday Shampoo
Friday Shampoo(Shokun Moonira,金曜日シャンプー), ist eine Gruppe der TachiDomoto Group, gegründet wurde sie 2012 um eine Mischgruppe zu haben und die Members Genzo Takizawa und Kanna Niigaki weiter zu fördern und Trainees eine Plattform zu geben. Im Mai.2013 wurden die Subunites Friday Star und Shampoo Dolls gegründet. Seit April.2014 wird die Gruppe auch in Japan und Meki Singles veröffentlichen. Ihr Frendiunischer Name wird Shokun Moonira sein und ihr Japanischer Name 金曜日シャンプー. Members Friday Star *Genzo Takizawa (Blau) (Leader, Lead Vocalist, Main Rapper) *Johnny Kan (Gelb) (Main Vocalist, Rapper) *Kulan Kutara(Aqua) (Vocalist, Lead Rapper) *Cooper Jack (Grün) (Main Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper, Visual) *Sho Arina (Indigo)'' (Main Vocalist, Visual)'' *Ken Izawa (Sandy Brown)'' (Vocalist, Rapper, Dancer)'' *Axalos Kunie *Hikaru Tatsuki Shampoo Dolls *Kanna Niigaki (Pink)(Leader, Lead Vocalist, Main Rapper) *Haruna Akina (Rot)'' (Sub - Leader, Main Dancer)'' *Teona Oerowo(Lila) (Main Visual, Vocalist) *Haruna Maeda (Orange)'' (Main Vocalist, Visual)'' *Kanon Ogawa (Gold )(Lead Rapper, Vocalist) *Shadow (Lime) (Main Dancer, Vocalist) *Momoka Mori *Berka Tomodach Biographie 2012 - 2013 Im Februar.2012 kündigte die TDG eine neue Gruppe an, es sollte eine neue Gruppe geben, mit Jungs und Mädchen, Kanna Niigaki und Genzo Takizawa wurden als erste Members bekannt gegeben ihnen folgten die beiden Jr.s Johnny Kan und Kulan Kutara, sowie die Trainees Haruna Akina und Teona Oerowo. Sie debütierten im Mai.2012 mit I Loved You A Thousand Time. Im Juli.2012 folgte ihre zweite Sinlge Like This Like That. Auch kündigten die 6 Members an Cooper Jack, Haruna Maeda und Kanon Ogawa würden zur Gruppe dazu kommen. Mit der 3te Single wurde 1 weiteres Mitglied gesucht. Am 20.Oktober.2012 kam Shadow als 10tes Mitglied zur Gruppe, sie wird ab der 4te Single dabei sein. Im Mai.2013 wurde bekannt das die zwei Sub-Units Shampoo Dolls und Friday Star heißen werden. 2014 Im Februar wurde bekannt das Friday Shampoo im April eine Single in Japan und in Meki veröffentlichen wird. Im März gaben sie ihren Japanischen Namen 金曜日シャンプー und Meki Name Shokun Moonira heißen werden. Auch wurde bekannt das 4 Members die Gruppe verlassen werden und dafür jeweils 2 Japanische und Meki Members hinzu kommen würden. Am 09.März wurde bekannt das ihr erstes Album Party on Friday am 21.April erscheinen wird und die Single in Japan am 16.April und シャンプー heißen wird. Ihr Mekisingle wird Cold Chance heißen. Auch wurde bekannt das Johnny Kan und Kulan Kutara sowie Haruna Maeda und Shadow im Mai die Gruppe verlassen werden. Im selben Zug wurden die 4 neuen Members angekündigt. Eines ist Momoka Mori former Juliet Girls Member, Berka Tomodach Schwester von Charlien Tomodach sowie Axalos Kunie und Hikaru Tatsuki. Discographie Singles #I Loved You A Thousand Time 21.Mai.2012 #Like This Like That 23.Juli.2012 #Ping Pong 17.September.2012 #Bad Girl - Bad Boy 07.Januar.2013 #Electro Love 29.April.2013 #Definition of Rock 17.Juni.2013 #Take a Chance 11.November.2013 #Mirror Candy 06.Januar.2014 #The Beat 10.März.2014 #Fly Away/ Original 12.Mai.2014 Japansingle #シャンプー 16.April.2014 Mekisingle #Cold Chance Alben #Party on Friday 21.April.2014 Member Line up 1st Generation *Genzo Takizawa February.2012 - present *Johnny Kan February.2012 - May.2014 *Kulan Kutara February.2012 - May.2014 *Kanna Niigaki February.2012 - present *Haruna Akina February.2012 - present *Teona Oerowo February.2012 - present 2nd Generation *Cooper Jack July.2012 - present *Haruna Maeda July.2012 - May.2014 *Kanon Ogawa July.2012 - present 3rd Generation *Shadow October.2012 - May.2014 4th Generation *Sho Arina April.2013 - present *Ken Izawa April.2013 - present 5th Generation *Momoka Mori March.2014 - present *Berka Tomodach March.2014 - present *Axalos Kunie March.2014 - present *Hikaru Tatsuki March.2014 - present